


Sweet Lullaby

by Amancham-EN (Amancham)



Series: Drabble Battle 2008 [10]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-17
Updated: 2008-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-EN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drusilla is singing lullabies to her soon to be reborn grandmother though Darla isn't even there. She's insane, right?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Well ... sorry for the lullabies again. Just kinda stuck in the whole lullaby and baby scene since my last drabble.... :) Now here we go:
> 
> Demand 1 – Drusilla  
> Demand 2 – random kitchen  
> Demand 3 – buckle up tight
> 
> And I still don't own 'em

“Poor little baby cries mama, birds and butterflies, peck at his eyes …” The young man swallowed hard. He had liked it way better when she had sung the mockingbird song. This one was just cruel.

“Drusilla. It’s time to go.” She ignored him. Lindsey leaned against the kitchen counter. Waiting patiently.

“Buckle up tight.” She laughed this strange, insane laughter that always made shivers run down his spine. It was his sentence. Now she had made it hers. To mock him, to annoy him. He really wanted to get rid of her soon. But right now he still needed her.


End file.
